


Merry Christmas Darling

by ToastMaloneIII



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Capss, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Santa, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Steve thinks Thor is acting weird, Thor is MIA, and Bucky just wants a hot chocolate.





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution for the Cap SS! I'm so glad to have gotten someone who likes Thundershield because it gave me an excuse to write it!
> 
> This is for the wonderful Starsknice on tumblr!

“Do you think Thor has been acting strange lately?” 

 

Bucky lazily lifts his gaze from the book cradled in his hands and meets Steve’s own. 

 

“Steve. He’s an alien.” Steve rolls his eyes at the response and reaches for the nearest small object, launching it at Bucky’s head. The outraged squawk that it elicits is worth whatever revenge will certainly come his way in the next couple of hours. 

 

“You know what I mean, Buck. He’s been gone...a lot.I feel like I haven’t seen him in days.” Bucky huffs and closes his book.

 

“Steve, if you got a question for your fella just ask him. Oprah says relationships are about trust and communication, you can’t have a successful partnership without those foundations. ” 

 

“Jeez, Buck. You sound like a Hallmark card.” Steve chuckles. 

 

“Just tellin’ you the facts Stevie. Thor does have a whole nother life in Asgard, it’s not entirely crazy to think that he’s missing now and then.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” 

 

“Now go get me one of those hot chocolates with the caramel and salt on top.” Bucky makes a shooing motion with his hands and Steve scoffs. “Listen here, you wanna throw things at people then you gotta make it up to them with treats. I don’t make the rules.” 

 

Steve laughs and grabs his coat. 

 

\----

 

That night Steve finds himself in bed staring at the clock, waiting for Thor to appear. It’s been four days since he’s seen his...boyfriend? Partner? The man he’s sleeping with who is also an alien and a god? Contemplating titles makes his head hurt and Steve moves to the living room, flipping the tv on in an attempt to distract himself. There’s no use in worrying over it. He won’t get any answers until Thor is back. Snow has begun to fall outside and if the news is correct, New York is in for a hell of a storm. Steve pulls another blanket from the back of the couch and burrows into the couch for a night of restless sleep. 

 

\----

 

Thor is MIA through the weekend and on Monday Steve, Bucky, and Natasha fly to Brazil to deal with a pack of mutant hamsters the size of volkswagens. Honestly, where do people get the idea for this shit? 

 

By the time they get back to the tower Steve is thoroughly bruised and exhausted. When the nurse in the med bay wishes him a “Merry Christmas” Steve just stares blankly back at her for a moment while his brain calculates. 

 

_ Tomorrow is Christmas _ . 

 

Between various strange missions, debriefs, PR meetings, and stressing about Thor, Steve had completely forgotten. He smiles at the nurse and thanks her, hoping he doesn’t look like a complete idiot. 

 

Steve limps to the elevator while contemplating which chinese restaurant to order dinner from. He blindly presses the button for his floor and lets his eyes droop closed as the elevator climbs. More than anything, Steve wishes Thor was back. He misses having those strong arms to hold him and that warm smile that always manages to soothe his nerves. 

 

When Steve arrives at the door to his rooms, his body tenses in alarm. The sound of shuffling feet and clanging metal filter out from beneath the door. Bucky is currently passed out on one of the couches in the common area and Nat is somewhere in Queens with Clint. The list of people who would welcome themselves into his apartment stops there. Well, maybe Thor but after the week he’s had that seems highly unlikely. Steve crouches slightly, despite his aching body, and readies his shield. 

 

And then he promptly drops it when he opens the door. 

 

The apartment is completely different compared to when he left this morning. A massive christmas tree, complete with lights, ornaments, and presents below it, sits in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the living room and Steve wonders at how someone got it through the door. The next thing he notices is the roaring fire to his right radiating heat that seeps into his skin. A noise filters in from the kitchen and Steve turns toward it. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

Steve can’t help but swoon a little at Thor’s attire. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been gone for a few days, yeah, that’s totally it. The Asgardian is holding a tray of gingerbread cookies, which smell amazing, and the sheepish smile on his face fits in perfectly with the smear of flour on his forehead. The dark red sweater stretched across Thor’s chest looks exceptionally comfortable and Steve can see his bare feet poking out under black sweatpants. Thor’s hair is pulled back into a bun that was probably less messy at some point but it looks like there may have been a struggle or two during the baking process. 

 

“Hi.” There’s so much Steve wants to say but his brain is still trying to reboot after the shock it’s gotten. He can’t help but stare at Thor for a minute more, disbelief clouding his features. “Thor, how…” Steve’s not actually sure what he’s asking so he trails off instead, letting silence fill the space between them. 

 

“I know I’ve been absent lately, and I do apologize for that. Natasha mentioned that this was your first real Christmas since you woke up and I wanted to do something special…” Thor’s confidence wavers and Steve realizes that he hasn’t told Thor that he likes it. 

 

“Oh, Thor...I love it. Really, it’s beautiful.” Tears sting the corners of Steve’s eyes and he has to clear his throat before speaking again. “How did you do all of this?” 

 

Thor sets the tray of cookies down on the kitchen counter and crosses the room to Steve. 

 

“Well, I did have some help. Bucky was kind enough to give me some pointers. Oh, and he helped me find your mother’s gingerbread recipe. I hope they turned out okay.” Steve’s chest grows tight and he can’t help but pull Thor close. His fingers tangle in the soft fabric of Thor’s sweater as he nuzzles into the soft skin of Thor’s neck.

 

“You are amazing, Thor. Although, I’m not sure if I can handle you disappearing like that again, I missed you too much.” 

 

“Yes, that was not the brightest move on my part. Though, we do have plenty of time to make up for that…” Steve smirks and pinches Thor’s side. 

 

“Oh, you have a lot of making up to do.” 

 

“How about I start with dinner and presents?” Steve sighs and nods sleepily. “Go shower, you. I’ll be here when you get out.” 

 

Steve takes his time in the shower, letting the hot water soak into his bones. When he finally walks into the bedroom, a towel around his hips, there are clothes waiting for him on the bed. He slips into the soft sweats and sweatshirt and pads into the living room. Thor has just come to look for Steve and they collide in the doorway, chuckling at their own clumsiness. 

 

Thor’s palms come to rest on Steve’s hips and he pulls the shorter man close. A smile lights up Thor’s face and he winks at Steve. 

 

“Remind me how this tradition goes again?”

 

Steve frowns in confusion, but then follows Thor’s gaze above their heads. A sprig of mistletoe hangs a few inches above their heads. Steve’s grin mirror’s Thor’s own and he surges to his toes to steal a kiss.


End file.
